Beginning Anew
by IMSLES
Summary: They missed her. They thought she might be dead. Still, they had to go and find out for themselves and bring her home if she was alive.  Written for NFA's Book of Counted Sorrows challenge.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Beginning Anew

It started as a mission of revenge. Seeking vengeance on someone who they saw responsible for the loss of one of their own. Even if that one had separated from the team, the hole couldn't be filled.

Now he found himself in a position it had been years since he'd taken. Like an old comfortable pair of shoes it was easy enough to fit back into. No doubts that it was a mission that would be successful.

"A gasp of breath

A sudden death

The tale begun"

His adrenaline was high. It took all his years of training ad months of planning to finally be in the position to execute the directive. Their own directive. Despite the level of excitement every neuron I his body was sending coursing through his system he remained completely still.

Dressed in the camouflage he was all but invisible from the distance he maintained. His rifle was set and he viewed the target through the scope. Always keeping him in sight.

The timing had to be right. That was the most critical. Two of his team. No, three he corrected himself. Three members that belonged to him had lives dependent on his precision. He was confident he wouldn't let them down.

He watched the target pace, interrogating his senior agent. Only able to see the back of Tony's head, but hearing his voice he enjoyed listening to him aggravate Saleem with his true answers, or his version of true as only DiNozzo could conjure the responses.

McGee was out of sight, but he'd seen him fall after taking some punches and a beating that would've defeated a lesser man. It was a masterful fall. They'd practiced it enough times, so it would appear he'd lost consciousness.

When the men were alone they conversed quietly so Gibbs relaxed even more. Now the next move was up to the terrorist. The former Marine knew men like Saleem. They would play hostage against hostage. That was the moment he was waiting for.

When she was unveiled it was a relief to know their guts were right. She was still alive. It was the beginning of the end of their mission.

First Tony would need to convince their former partner that she was missed and wanted back on the team, back in the family. There wouldn't be time to rehash everything, but she had to be willing to fight for her life and she needed to know a future awaited her to do that.

Insurgents began an artillery attack, on cue. Saleem entered ready to kill them. A knife held to Ziva's throat. Tim's sweep kick knocked him to the ground, but he was up quickly a gun aimed and ready to kill. Tony stopped him cold. Explaining his 'wild card' role on the team and reminding him of the team leader and his talents.

Gibbs was not just a leader, mentor sometime father, but a decorated former Marine sniper. At that moment Gibbs inhaled pulling the trigger as he exhaled and making a clear shot into the head of the man who held his agents and had almost destroyed the woman he'd come to love as a daughter.

After killing off another terrorist responding to the shattering glass that preceded the kill shot, he caught a ride from one of the 'insurgents' who drove to the hideaway before taking off on foot to continue the fight against Saleem's men. Gibbs entered to find his team and bring them home. He shot another man aiming down a hallway and soon they appeared around the corner. Tim and Tony on either side of Ziva half dragging, half carrying her to safety.

Still covered in his desert camouflage and watched them approach. Seeing the three of them battered and bruised and leaning on each other for support, he knew that they were ready to begin again. There would be misunderstandings to rectify and knowing them the future would hold plenty more to be dealt.

"Let's go home," he ordered softly. They followed him to the jeep which they took to the waiting chopper. It was a quiet ride to the airport where they boarded the plane to take them home, back to D.C.

They returned home heroes given a standing ovation by their colleagues, led by the director himself. He didn't feel like a hero, just a man who had successfully completed a mission he was destined to take. His team was his family and even if one had lost her way, he knew that bringing her home and back into the safe and caring arms of them all was his responsibility.

Abby didn't hold back her joy at seeing her friend again. She slowed only to check her once over before embracing her in the hug that was too long in coming.

Yet Ziva was still coming to grips with her rescue. She could hardly reciprocate the arms around her. It would take time to come to terms with all that she'd endured at the hands of Saleem and his men. It wasn't a story she'd want to share. Her training with the Mossad had taught her to compartmentalize those things that weakened you. They were boxed up and set aside, never to be opened. Forget the pain that was inflicted. Forget the inhumanities that were performed against your body. Forget that death would've been more welcomed than surviving and living with what could never truly be forgotten.

Tony dropped his bags by his desk and looked at all his coworkers as he dropped into his chair. Ironic he thought that the one thing he did that was truly worthy of the applause they were given was something he couldn't wait to put behind him and move on. They were all safe. The team together once again. He looked at Ziva who was still trying to accept that she was free. Tim beaten, but never down- his Probie had played his part expertly. Gibbs, the ever stoic leader whose cold eyes had yet to soften. It was a glimpse into the Marine he had been. The dedication and mindset of a sniper. How long before he pulled back into the focused agent they followed on a daily basis. The difference between the two was subtle, but still noticeable. The sniper lacked that small part of the man who depended on the others to back him up.

Tony looked at himself still covered with the sand and dirt of the desert. His body still fought the effects of the truth serum. He smirked to himself recalling how the serum had him verbalize all the facts of the team- his family.

Tim knew there were still things to be settled. Wrongs that perhaps could never be righted that still needed to be addressed when the time was right. They'd figure it out. Like a real family time would heal the wounds.

Vance looked down upon them. The silent exchange between himself and the team leader told him the success of the mission along with the sacrifices of the members. They had left to bring on of their own home and though they had never been Marines like Gibbs, they had learned through his leadership that you never leave one of your own behind.

On his way back to his office the director realized this chapter of the MCRT was just the beginning of the rest of their story.


End file.
